


Spideypool: Is It Love Or Hate?

by Sydney_Fleet



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bisexual Peter Parker, I don’t know what else to tag, Identity Reveal, M/M, No Spoilers, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson Angst, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Deadpool (2016), Post-Deadpool 2 (2018), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Likes Peter Parker's Butt, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson has Hair, Wade Wilson has a Crush, Wade Wilson has feelings, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney_Fleet/pseuds/Sydney_Fleet
Summary: It's been 6 years since the events of Avengers: Endgame. Peter Parker now 22, has been Spider-Man for 8 years and is still living with aunt May and wants to find someone. Wade Wilson is a 25 year old mercenary known as Deadpool, who is just Deadpool. Will these two's stories interwine and start something or will there be hate for each other. Or perhaps maybe both???





	1. Meeting Deadpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man meets Deadpool

WARNING!!! Endgame spoilers ahead for people who haven't seen it (for like 2 of you).

**Peter**

"Alright people, lets do this. My name is Peter Parker. I was bitten by a radioactive spider and for the last 8 years. I've been the one and only Spider-Man. I'm pretty sure you know the rest. I made my own suit and web shooters that I wore for 6 months. Got recruited by Iron Man to fight Captain America. Got mentored by Tony Stark himself about being a hero. I fell from the sky. Got an A.I. Destroyed a boat. Lost the suit. Tried to have a normal life. Got a date to homecoming with my crush. Found out her dad was the bad guy. Stole a car. Got crushed by a building. Took down my first villain and saved a bunch of people while doing it. I got beamed up. Became the iron spider. Crashed landed on an alien planet. Went hand to hand with one of the most powerful beings in the universe. And.... I died..... But I came back five years in the future and helped stop Thanos. Lost my mentor Mr. Stark who....... was like a father to me. Went on a school trip across Europe to take a break. Got brought in my Nick Fury. Found a new mentor like person. The girl I like found out my identity. I fought these elementals. Me MJ got together. I..... lost my best friend... Got betrayed by someone I trusted who I saw as a mentor. Stopped him and took him down. Kept being Spider-Man. My girlfriend and I decided to.... break up and stay as friends..... But after everything, I still love being Spider-Man. I mean... who wouldn't? So no matter how many hits I take... I will always find a way to come back. Because the only thing between this city and a oblivion.... is me. There's only one Spider-Man, and you're looking at him.

"At least that's what I thought. " (Jk. Who understood this reference?)

I was swinging through the city like I do saving people, it was around 6 and I was planning to end my shift for tonight, when I heard the sound of bullets. 

As I swung over I saw a man in a red spandex suit similar to mind but with a bunch of guns on him? Who was this guy???

And why was he kind of attractive in that suit? I mean.... no focus Peter what the hell am I saying?

"You ready to die bucko?" The man said to his victim with a gun to his head.

That's when I swooped down and grabbed his gun and webbed it to the wall. "I don't think he is buddy."

"Spider-Man?" The mysterious man said to me as his victim began to run away. "What the hell are you doing around here? You just made me lose my target. Now I gotta find him again. God dammit." He told me.

I didn't care about what he was saying. "Who the hell are you and why were yo trying to kill that guy?"

He stared right at me with his white lenses "The names Deadpool. I'm a mercenary, and you just made me lose my job."

Of course he's a mercenary, what else would he be? 

"So wanna go hang out and get some chimichangas?" He asked me.

This confused me a bunch. One second he was yelling at me, the next he was asking me out to go eat? What the hell was this guys problem? 

"Um yeah that's a no" I told him as I webbed him up to the wall. "That will be gone in two hours so you stay there until you realize what you did. Bye Mr. Criminal!”

"Oh your punishing me spidey? Aren't we going a bit too fast you think? But I'm alright with that." He said in a seductive voice.

This made me blush for some reason and I don't know why. I couldn't be attracted to a guy. Right? I'm straight. I always have been. 

"Just shut up will ya?" I said in an aggravated tone. 

"Nice to meet you too" I heard him yell at me as I started to leave.

I then begun to swing away and that's when I heard him say with my spidey hearing. "And did you see that ass it was beautiful."

This made me stop swinging and I was blushing like an anime girl. I almost fell to the ground before I saved myself and kept swinging.

The whole time I swung around I wondered the whole time. 

Who was this Deadpool?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Hope you liked the chapter. I know it's pretty bad, but this is my first time writing so yeah. I originally wrote this on Wattpad but I decided to also put it here. You’ll be getting up to chapter 5 as of now as chapter 6 is still in progress (unless your from the future) The part at the beginning is based off of Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse. I just wanted to thank two tumblr artists who made comics that I was inspired by to do this that were based off of spider verse bu with the Mcu's Spider-Man: Spoogygus and Spideyyourboy. The parts to do with Endgame and Far From Home are my ideas. I wrote stuff that did happen in Endgame and then for Far From Home it's my theories. I've heard quite a few theories saying how Ned might die during the film and while I don't want that to happen I decided to do it that way sorry. I really do ship MJ and Peter but for this story to work they can't be together. Also yeah the person who betrayed him is mysterio I think we all know that's gonna happen. Okay gotta go now bye people!!!


	2. Who is Deadpool?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll do you one better ‘Why Is Deadpool?” 
> 
> Spider-Man goes to Nick Fury for info on Deadpool

**Peter** 

I swing around still wondering in my head, "Who was that guy? And why did he compliment my ass?" I decided to swing on over to the shield headquarters, to talk with Mr. Nick Fury. Maybe they might know some information about this Deadpool. 

As I swing onto to the pad I see Nick Fury there waiting on the pad. "Spider-Man! Good to see you buddy." He said, as I take off my mask. He comes over and gives me a hug, something Nick Fury does only to people he actually cares about. "Nice to see you too Mr. Fury" "Peter, I told ya before, you can call me Nick I really don't like you calling me Mr. Fury. It makes feel old even if I am pretty old." I laugh at his joke. Nick Fury when I first met him was very serious around me but now after he found out my identity he acts more like a friend or an awesome uncle would, always trying to help me out.

"So, what can I do for ya kid?" He asked me. "Well I was wondering if you had any information on a man by the name of Deadpool?" He looked straight at me shocked for a second. "Deadpool, huh? Yeah of course I do, follow me." I do so and put my mask back on as we enter inside of shield headquarters.

We walk around a bunch of areas of shield, people staring at me in awe as I pass by. Some people even ask for my picture and I agree cause I'm a nice guy.

"You coming Casanova?" He calls to me. I run after him and we go into a room full of files written alphabetically. "Lets see ah here we go". He gives me a file with the words 'Deadpool' on them. "Wait, don't you need this file?" I asked him quite confused. "Nah, I've plenty of extras on him specifically. Is there anything else kid?" 

"Nope that's all thanks Mr. Fur- I-I mean Nick". I say awkwardly as I walk away with the file in hand. I begin to hear him laugh and begin to say "Man, I love that kid, reminds me of myself back in the 90s". I smile at that. "I heard that you know!" Fury starts to look very embarrassed as Peter walks out the building, swinging all the way home. 

I go into an alley just near my apartment, and change into my normal clothes like I always do after finishing a night of being Spider-Man.

I go inside into my apartment, aunt May is already asleep. Until I turned 18, I had a schedule for having to get back from being Spider-Man at 10. Now, even though I don't have that curfew, I still try to get home around that time at The latest 11:30. 

I walk into my room and begin to look inside of the file.

Wade Wilson

That was his name. Inside it showed a picture of a man covered in scars, with beautiful eyes that could pierce your soul. I all of sudden now felt bad for the guy unlike when I had met him  before. You could see in his  eyes that he was a broken man who was confused. 

Peter, for some reason felt like he needed to give this man a hug for what he's been through. But, he knows he could never do something like that especially someone like him who is a mercenary who murders  people. 

Peter had no idea what he was going to do with this information at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! That was the second chapter. I know not much has happened, but don't worry the story will get better at least I think it does. It was pretty fun to write Nick Fury, I imagine him having a soft spot for Peter and reminding him of himself back in the day (90s Captain Marvel Nick Fury). The writing I know is pretty bad still but I'm sure it will get better as time goes on.
> 
> Alright I'm off see ya people later. Bye!!!


	3. Swiping Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter ‘accidently’ swipes right on an attractive man

**Peter**  
It had been two weeks since Peter had seen Deadpool or Wade Wilson whatever his name was. Peter didn't car. When he first saw who Deadpool was he started to really feel something for him and he knew that he shouldn't be feeling that way, as he was a murderer. Over these past 2 weeks, whenever he goes out as Spider-Man to help the city and sees Deadpool, he goes somewhere else to find crime even though he may be doing something wrong, he just can't go up and stop him. He'll swing alway looking for something or someone else he can save or try to stop in the city.

After a long time of not dating anyone, Peter decided it was maybe time to try again with dating. Maybe just maybe, this could help him stop thinking about Deadpool so much. The last person he been with in a long term relationship was Michelle Jones, also known better to her friends as MJ. She was really nice, funny, pretty and he did like her but they soon decided after a few months of dating that being a couple was very hard on their friendship with each other. So, they both decided mutually they were better off as friends overall and still hang out from time to time. 

Peter then began to set up his dating profile, putting in his name, pictures of himself that didn't have to do with Spider-Man (which was pretty hard to do). For his career he just wrote intern, they didn't need to know he was Tony Stark's personal intern. He also put in things to do with his interests like how much he loves science. And of course trying to come up with a bio for himself.  
When he finally finished doing all of that it then asked him something  
"Do you prefer boys or girls or both?"  
At the moment for some reason Peter had pressed on the button that had said both boys and girls as to who he was attracted to overall. 

As Peter scrolled through and swiped left or right on many girls, he didn't find many people who he was interested in. And even if he was interested they didn't turn out to be a match whatsoever.  
He was close to just giving up and going back to being Spider-Man for a bit.  
Until, one name showed up

Wade  
He had blond hair with beautiful blue eyes and a face similar or maybe exactly alike to Ryan Reynolds.

In an instant without even thinking or wondering why a man was on his screen, Peter swiped right and right then those three words showed up on his phone screen that would confuse him forever.

"It's a match".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was chapter 3. I hope you liked it. It's a bit shorter and not much happened in this one as much as the others but the next few chapters more will be going on. If anyone has any suggestions on writing Wade Wilson please let me know. See ya in the next chapter!!!


	4. Deadpool’s Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Deadpool’s telling of the story

(White)

[Yellow]

Hello author here, welcome to chapter 4, hopefully it's not too bad. Wade is a challenging character to write and—

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!!!!"

DEADPOOL SHUT UP!!! OR I'LL NOT EVEN WRITE YOU YOUR OWN CHAPTER!!!

"Okay fine Jesus Christ lady, it's just I've got tickets for Endgame for tonight and I need to know if my Spideyboy is okay!!"

Alright, alright I get it Deadpool it's a really good film. But, Deadpool just make sure to bring tissues I think you'll need them.

"YEAH YA THINK???"

**Deadpool*

"Wow! Hello! Your here, nice to see ya."

"Oh, right you want my story ya, sorry the author of this is no good at writing any of this whatsoever".

Wow, thanks

"Your welcome author, love you too!!!

"Annnnywhoooo, I'm Deadpool, but I'm pretty sure you all know that already if your reading this."

(Get on with it, I wanna see go see Spidey)

"In the movie or in the fan fiction?"

[He means both Wade just get on with it.]

"I am, but you two are interrupting me!"

Anyways I was doing my normal daily routine, eating chimchangas, crying about Infinty War and how Spidey is dead and never got to do the Spider-Man kiss with anyone, oh and of course killing a bunch of people! You know? The usual stuff!

I was in the middle of very special job when I met the love of my life!

[More like friend]

(With benefits!)

"Jesus you guys are more dirty then me sometimes!"

"You get a shot in the face! You get a shot in the face! Everyone gets a shot in the face!!" I yelled as I shot at people

(Nice Oprah joke)

[Why did you have to state it?]

I had cornered the man, he had no way out whatsoever "You ready to die bucko?" He was definitely not going to get away.

(Are you trying to jinx it or do you just know what's going to happen when you say that?)

[It's Wade what do you think?]

"I don't think he is buddy". A voice that must of come from an angel said. That's when my gun was swung away from me with.... webbing?

I turned around and realized who it was

Spider-Man

"Spider-Man? "What the hell are you doing around here? You just made me lose my target. Now I gotta find him again. God dammit!"

(Holy s**t is that really Spider-Man???)

[Well who else could it be??? Andrew Garfield?]

(You never know it could be Tobey Maguire! Or Tom Holland!)

"Who the hell are you and why were yo trying to kill that guy?" Spider-Man shouted at me with his cute voice trying to sound imitating. 

For a split second, I stared into his white lenses and he looked into mine as well. I then realized I should probably introduce myself "The names Deadpool. I'm a mercenary, and you just made me lose my job."

[That was very smooth Wade]

(Yeah! Maybe you should ask him out to eat!)

That gave Deadpool the idea to do so: "So wanna go hang out and get some chimichangas?"

Deadpool can tell this guy was confused as f**k at what he said...... WAIT I CAN'T SWEAR!!!

Deadpool you can swear, I'm just cussing it out cause I don't want my book to get flagged or something.

Because of talking with the author I got lost in the moment when Spidey finally responded.

"Um yeah that's a no" he told him as I webbed me up to the wall like a literal spider would. "That will be gone in two hours so you stay there until you realize what you did. Bye Mr. Criminal!"

(I understood that reference!)

[Oh shut up Captain America!]

Oh your punishing me spidey? Aren't we going a bit too fast you think? But I'm alright with that." I said to him in a seductive tone.

 

(What kind of flirting was that??)

[Don't question it, the writer is the one who wrote it]

Not my fault, it's all I could think of

Deadpool wanted these voices in his head to just shut up, specifically the author.

I HEARD THAT!!

I was brought back in to reality when I heard Spider-Man say to me: "Just shup up will ya?" He told me in an aggravated tone.

He then began to swing away. Nice to meet you too" I yelled out to him as he started to leave.

[Well that was..... something]

(Ya what a weird thing to happen, I kind of like that dude. He seems nice)

"And did you see that ass it was beautiful."

Once I said that Spidey stop swinging for a few seconds and almost fell to the ground before hw saved himselg and kept swinging off on his merry way.

[I think he heard your compliment about his butt]

(Well I'll say that is America's ass)

"White your talking about Captain America's ass".

(Same thing!)

[It really isn't]

"So are we just going to have sit here for a couple of hours?"

[I think you do Wade]

"Well that's just f**kin FANTASTIC!!!"

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was chapter 4! This was a really difficult one but I really enjoyed writing it and I hope that you enjoyed reading it. This one is quite a bit longer then the usual ones, but for Deadpool I can make an exception for a longer chapter. Plus, he's just really fun to write as.
> 
> "Wow, I'm so flattered".
> 
> DEADPOOL SHUT UP BEFORE I MAKE IT LONGER FOR THE WEBS TO DISSAPEAR
> 
> "UGHHHH FINE!!!
> 
> Anyways, thank you everyone for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter very soon. Bye!!!!


	5. When I See Your Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool is in for a surprise

Alright here is chapter 5 sorry for the wait going through a lot 

"Oh please your just depressed about Avengers: Endgame."

Deadpool can you please shut up already 

"Okay I will just get to the story."

Okay, okay fine just start the chapter 

**Wade**

"Alright two chapters in a row for me must be a pain in the ass for the author to write!"

Wade can you just shut up and keep going 

"Okay fine, geese this chick is annoying 

(Wade your being written by her)

[Yeah your thoughts are literally hers] 

"Okay ya I get it. Anyways, it's been two weeks since I last saw Spider-Man and his beautiful ass"

(But it's not America's ass)

[Really you had to reference that?]

(How could I not???)

I decide to ignore the voices and keep explaining this dumb story to you all in exposition.

"So I'm fighting this villain who has no name because the author can't come with one for her life."

Well who would make sense for this story

"Uh, I guess. Well so I'm fighting this person and it's a job well done I beat them and there dead like they should be.

I then decided to go home after a hard day of unaliving people

(So what should we do to celebrate all the death?)

"How about I kill myself?"

[You always do that Wade]

"Ya I know, that's the point."

I get out of my costume and get into some normal clothes 

My head then starts to hurt

"I think I'm actually gonna go to bed" 

(Well that's just lame)

I decide to ignore them as I lie on the couch and begin to fall asleep 

(Time skip brought to you by my depression about Avengers: Endgame)

"JUST GET OVER IT!!!"

WADE SHUT UP YOU HAVE'NT SEEN IT YET AND YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE SLEEPING!!!

"I can multitask"

Whatever just get to the time slip already 

"With pleasure"

I wake up with a pounding in my head

"Man I slept like a baby" I say as I begin to yawn

(Yeah like a man baby)

[That was awful and you should feel bad]

(Well I don't) 

I ignore the voices to go and wash up in the bathroom.

I then go and take a shower singing my heart out

("Which you won't get to hear cause the author said so just imagine Ryan Reynolds singing something in the shower")

As I get out of the shower I grab a towel to dry myself. I look in the mirror for a split second seeing a beautiful face then looking down and— "Wait a moment"

As I look in the mirror I scream almost like a little girl 

"Holy shit!!"

(Language!)

[Why did you choose now to reference Captain America?]

(Because I did) 

I ignored the voices like I usually do staring at my face 

My face was once again the appearance of Ryan Reynolds 

("Author would explain my beautiful face but she doesn't know how to")

My hair was its beautiful dirty blond above my head and not a bald head of an avocado mixed with Freddie Crouger 

But there I was looking like myself again I hadn't seen myself like this in 5 whole years.

"How is this possible?"

(Plot connivence?)

[The author said so?]

"Well I know that but there has to be an origin"

I started to think about how this could of happened. And then, it came to me.

"That villain person with no name! They must of done this! That's why I wasn't feeling so good after. Man that was so nice I'm them to do sorry that I killed them"

(Bruh, too soon)

"What did I say?"

[You referenced infinity war]

"It's been a year get over it. But why did they did it other then plot convince?"

(Who cares your hot you can totally get a date now!!)

"Why the hell not might as well"

So I decided to update my tinder profile for myself as I had one but nobody would ever swipe right on me before with all those scars

But before I decide to look through I decide to switch it from just females not both male and females

(Showing your pansexual I see)

[Why didn't you have it that way before? You've always been okay with your sexuality]

"The author said so"

Yes, yes I did. NOW STOP MAKING REFERENCES TO ME!!!

"Well, then that was something"

I start to scroll through seeing not many people on interested in

"Left, left, sure, hard left, left" 

That's when I saw him, a beautiful brunette with piercing brown eyes and a sweet little face almost looking that of a teenager. A 22 year old who was living in Queens not too far from me. 

Peter age 22

Right at the moment I knew it was love at first sight

( You believe in that stuff?)

[This isn't a Disney movie Wade]

"No it's not but it is fanfiction"

[Touche] 

I knew right at that moment I had to swipe right on him. The whole world as I did began to go in slow motion like some kind of movie and finally I swiped right and those 3 words were on my screen as I began to smile.

"It's a match".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone that was chapter 5. What did you guys think? I hope you guys are okay with my choice to make Wade normal looking. I have nothing against how he looks I just thought him looking normal would make more sense for the story and how things go later on. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully I can get another up soon. See ya guys later.  
> Bye!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date and some revealations about the man Peter goes out with are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! So I put this on Wattpad a couple of days ago but haven’t put it onto here yet so I knew I had to get to that. 
> 
> Anyways, here is the new chapter y'all! I think it's alright.
> 
> "FINALLY!!! I had thought you were dead."
> 
> Gee thanks Deadpool.
> 
> Anywho, hope you all enjoy it!!

*Peter*

Before I realized what I did I swiped right on a guy one by the name of Wade.

What was I doing? I'm definitely not gay right? 

I always liked girls I never ever had any feelings for guys..... well except Thor but who doesn't?

I had only really been in one serious relationship and that was with MJ.

I began searching online for what I was going through 

As I looked through different sexualitys I knew for sure I wasn't gay as I liked girls but I couldn't be straight if I was feeling this way. I found myself being between being bicurious or bisexual which I would of never thought I would ever be thinking about this in my life. 

Still after thinking about for a few moments, I decide I might as well give it a shot the guy was pretty cute and since I swiped right on him he had started texting me.

Wade: Hey

Wade: What's up?

Wade: Sorry I haven't done any of this dating stuff in quite a while

Wade: You probably didn't mean to swipe right on me its alright

I looked at the texts he had sent and decided to start talking with him 

Peter: Hey! Sorry I was busy doing something sorry I didn't mean to make you think I ghosted out on you.

Peter: Also don't worry I haven't really been doing the dating thing for a while either.

Wade: Well good to know I'm not alone with being awkward lol

Peter: Ya tell me about it.

Soon the two are talking like their old friends sending each other memes and such. An hour or two later Peter finally asks if he actually wants to meet up

Peter: So, you wanna meet?

Wade: For a date right?

Peter: Ya what else?

Wade: IDK?

Peter: There's a coffee place that I've been wanting to go and try. How does that sound?

Wade: Sure

Peter: Tommorow at 10 am?

Wade: It's a date

Peter: Great! I'll talk to soon 

Wade: Bye!

Peter: Bye

It was official I asked a man on a date, something I've never done before and something I didn't think I would ever do in my life. 

The next day I got myself dressed and ready to go for our coffee date. Before the date, I did a little web swinging around the city. I was there at around 9:55 so and he had texted me he would be there in five so I grabbed us a table and waited.

Five minutes later, Wade walks in and he is definitely much more attractive in person than the photos had shown him to be. 

Peter waves over to his table to Wade and Wade walks over.

"So you must be Peter."

"Yup, that's me! And your obviously Wade, nice to meet you."

Talking with Wade felt like we had always been friends and not just melt each other for the first time a few hours ago.

Peter realized that he had actually had a great time with Wade more then he had expected to. 

They chatted about their lives and what they both liked like old friends would.

They realize the time and both of them have a lot of stuff to do so they decide it's time they go and Wade offers to walk Peter back to his place as Wade's place is not that far from there. 

The whole time they talk Peter feels like they have met before somewhere but he's not sure where.

"I swear I know you from somewhere. Your voice just sounds so familiar."

"I think I would remember someone with a face like yours Peter."

Peter blushes... god he was never like this. He wasn't even this bad with Liz or even MJ for that matter.

They were in front of Peter's apartment and it was time for them to go their separate ways.

Peter then decides that he wants to keep in touch with Wade so he asks for his number so they can schedule to hang out again as Peter really enjoyed himself.

The two exchange their numbers and go their separate ways and Peter goes back into his apartment with a huge smile on his face.

He really likes this guy and this shows to him that he is bisexual and after today he is completely okay with that.

He goes to look at his phone and the contact Wade had put in.

What he finds as his contact name shocked Peter completely 

Wade Wilson 

BUT HOW THAT DOESNT MAKE SENSE!!! 

Peter runs to go look at the files. There's no way the two are the same person there completely different.

As he looks at the files he sees the same name but the guy had scars all over him this couldn't be him.

However Peter knew it was him he looked into those beautiful blue eyes and they were the exact same ones.

Wade was Deadpool the whole time and Peter didn't even realize it.

Peter couldn't get it out of his head he had feelings for someone who was a killer by the name of Deadpool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys!! I would of wrote their whole date talk but I couldn't really come up for anything for it if I'm honest.
> 
> "Oh stop lying! We all know your just too lazy to do that."
> 
> YOU QUIT IT!!!
> 
> By the way with Far From Home, it was AMAZING HOLY CRAP!!! But, just letting you know no spoilers here everything that happened in the film did happen I have just added that Ned dies at one point in the story.
> 
> “Yeah because your too lazy to write him!!”
> 
> Yeah I know, Deadpool that’s exactly why.
> 
> Anyways, the only other big thing different is the mid credit scene didn’t happen in this version. It would ruin the whole storyline if I’m honest. (If you saw the movie you know what I’m talking about).
> 
> Anyways, now that summers here chapters should be showing up more pretty soon and I won't just stop, hopefully. Okay see ya guys later. BYE!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Seeing You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter bumps into Wade after trying to ignore him and things start to happen between the two.
> 
> “FINALLY!!! Took it long enough!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s a new chapter. I don’t how much to say so, let’s just get to this chapter already. Also I’m horrible at writing dialogue okay so I try to write as less as possible.

*Peter*

It’s been three days since Peter has seen Wade. Well he’s seen Deadpool around, but he’s making sure to ignore him at all costs.

However, this whole plan doesn’t quite work for Peter. Thanks to good old Parker luck. 

Peter of course, bumps into Wade while at the coffee shop they had met at a few days ago.

“Hey Peter! Good to see ya. Thought you had died or something.”

“Nope, definitely not dead.”

Peter couldn’t help it. He was blushing. He really liked Wade. 

‘BUT HE’S DEADPOOL!!!’ Peter keeps trying to tell himself but it’s not working.

He wants to hate Wade, he really does for what he’s doing but he just can’t and he doesn’t understand why.

“So are you doing anything right now? Maybe we can over to the park and talk for a bit?”

Peter knew he should say no he really should. But that’s not what he said.

“Yeah totally I’ve got nothing so definitely.”

“Great. Alright, I’m just gonna grab my drink and we’ll be on our way then.”

“Alright.”

They walk over to the park and find a nice bench to talk to each other on.

“So what’s been going on with you? You’ve seen pretty busy since you haven’t texted or anything. I get it if you didn’t want to talk to me after that.”

“What? No! It’s not like that. I’m sorry I’ve just been so busy with work as of lately. It’s kind of been stressing me out. But hanging out with you made me feel a lot better then I did.”

“Oh. Wow um I’m flattered thanks.”

Peter could see Wade was blushing and that made him giggle. Wade smiled when he heard it. 

Wade then said something. “How about we ask each other questions about each other and have to answer them?”

Peter looked at him smiling. “Sure, why not. Not sure what else to talk about. I suck at coming up with topics to talk about. You first.”

“Okay, let me think of a good one hmmm... what’s your favourite memory from your childhood?”

“That’s a pretty random question, buts it’s an easy one. When I went to the Stark Expo when I was 8.”

“Woah!! That’s so cool! What did you do there?”

“Well a lot happened. I always looked up to Tony Stark since I was little when he told the world he was Iron Man.

I begged my aunt and uncle to take me to the expo and finally they said yes. 

When I saw Tony Stark I begged my uncle for an autograph but he had said it was too expensive for us. But then Mr. Stark comes over and he comes and signs it for me anyway. I was wearing my Iron Man helmet I had gotten for Christmas and he told me how impressive it was.”

“Man, you must of been going crazy.”

“I was but that’s not even the best part. That was the year the hanmerhead drones showed up. I got separated from my aunt and uncle and I was scared but I tried to be like Iron Man and when one of them came up to me I used my blasters. And then actual iron man came down and stopped it and told me ‘nice work kid.’ And then he flew off.”

“That is the coolest childhood story I’ve ever heard.”

Peter and Wade talked for hours like they did the last time but even longer and it was now really dark.

“Omg is it already that late geese that felt so much shorter than how long we talk ed for.”

The two walked home over to Peter’s house and kept talking and making jokes.

By the time they knew it they were at Peter’s apartment. 

“I guess this is your stop. Thanks for a great night Peter.”

Peter had such a great time he couldn’t help it. Wade he was such a great guy. 

That’s when Peter did something big.

He kissed him.

He knew that he shouldn’t but he just couldn’t help it.

“Holy shit” Wade replied.

Peter laughed at his reaction. “I’ll text you tomorrow thanks for tonight.”

Peter then walked away into his apartment, leaving Wade starstruck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope my writing for their date was okay.
> 
> “Please, you just researched what people talk about on the second date and used that.”
> 
> DEADPOOL STOP REVEALING MY SECRETS!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Hope you liked the chapter. I know it's pretty bad, but this is my first time writing so yeah. I wrote this on Wattpad originally but decided to also post it on here so your gonna get up to chapter 5 for now as chapter 6 is still in progress. The part at the beginning is based off Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse just wanted to thank the two tumblr artists who made comics that I was inspired by to do this that we’re with the Mcu's Spider-Man: Spoogygus and Spideyyourboy The parts to do with Endgame and Far From Home are my ideas. I wrote stuff that did happen in Endgame and then for Far From Home it's my theories. I've heard quite a few theories saying how Ned might die during the film and while I don't want that to happen I decided to do it that way sorry. I really do ship MJ and Peter but for this story to work they can't be together. Also yeah the person who betrayed him is mysterio I think we all know that's gonna happen. Okay gotta go now bye people!!!


End file.
